gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian
History The True Guardian is the successor to the Perfect Guardian. When the Perfect Guardian was returned to active duty, it was immediately realized in it's sortie that the mobile suit was severely outmatched. Despite this, the MS was still able to combat the enemy due to the skill of it's pilot and the unexpected surprise of a mobile suit designed for combat, something The Ascent had yet to face as the Earth Sphere Federation had long stopped production of combat suits and were forced to resort to modified Sakibure mobile suits. After two months of successful retaliation against the Ascent, in which Star Strike aided the ESF in recovering their lost territory, the Perfect Guardian was finally defeated in battle against the Guardian X. Star Strike was forced to redesign the entire mobile suit. During this time the ESF and Star Strike was forced to retreat back to Earth. The Ascent began to aggressively retake all it's lost territory, eventually making it to Earth. During this battle the True Guardian made it's debut. The True Guardian is the brother unit to the Dark Guardian. Design Externally, the True Guardian draws most of it's appearance off of the original Guardian Gundam. This is mostly due to the lack of the Full Saber and Shield. The shield and full saber were removed on account of the improved armor and greater GN-Particle output. Most of the primary changes are internal. The GN-Particle Distribution System has been greatly improved. As a result the GN-Field Skin has also received a boost in strength. In addition, because of the smoother particle transfer, the True Guardian can utilize it's particle weaponry with greater efficiency than it's predecessor. The GN-Drives from the Perfect Guardian were left relatively unharmed and thus were salvaged from the remains. The drives would be fully upgraded and reinstalled into the True Guardian. The output of the drives has been significantly increased, especially the Twin Drive. The output is now twice that of the Perfect Guardian's. As a result, the True Guardian can display vastly improved capabilities. The armor of the True Guardian is constructed out of a new material, Regenium. Regenium is highly durable, in conjunction with the GN-Field Skin, it made the MS nearly indestructible. In addition, Regenium is described as a "growing metal". This is because Regenium naturally repairs itself from the atomic structure up. In conjunction with the Nanite Reactor, this grants the True Guardian rapid armor regeneration capability. Despite the regeneration, if hit hard enough, the True Guardian will be unable to repair the damage. Built into the hands of the True Guardian were two powerful GN-Scrubbers. When faced with a powerful particle beam, the gundam can physically stop and siphon the GN-Particles directly from the beam. The same technique can be used to physically grab the blade of a Beam Saber and quickly draining it of all power. The GN-Particles absorbed are stored in special condensers in the arms and legs. When at maximum capacity, the True Guardian can unleash all that stored up energy as one massive pulse. The trademark Wing Bits of the Guardian Series have been carried over to the True Guardian. Unlike the previous models, in which the wing bits extended out from the back to the sides, the new wing bits are more flexible. When the True Guardian is inactive, the wing bits fold down behind the back. This makes it easier to equip new gear while on standby. When the True Guardian is launched or moving, the wing bits fold out in their traditional configuration. The wing bits also serve to stabilize the Gundam during atmospheric reentry. The most important feature of the True Guardian is the Nanite Reactor. The Nanite Reactor constantly produces millions of nanites. The nanites are designed to interface with GN-Particles and help maintain the mobile suit. The presence of the nanites grants increased durability, refined GN-Particle usage, and quick "regeneration" of armor. In addition to maintaining the mobile suit, the nanites are capable of slowly reconstructing the True Guardian at the atomic level. This feature allows the Gundam to constantly receive new upgrades and advances. The nanites and the Nanite Reactor are all governed by a special Veda Terminal installed in the True Guardian. The designs for the Nanite Reactor were stolen from the Guardian X. The second most important feature is the True Guardian's Truth Mode. In this mode, the armor and frame of the Gundam expands outward. Also, the output of the GN-Drives increases significantly. In the places where the armor has extended, special GN-Particle vents release massive amounts of GN-Particles. When this occurs, the armor sections began to glow a bright green. This mode is considered the successor to the Trans Am System, as the Truth Mode vastly improves the capabilities of the mobile suit without risking reduced performance. When active, the Nanite Reactor also super charges the nanites within the mobile suit. During this time, the True Guardian is capable of phasing through nearly any surface. Using the phase ability tends to require a great amount of GN-Particles and thus reduces the operational time of the Truth Mode. In normal operation, the True Guardian can use the system for about 5 minutes. Equipment *'GN-Sword 7:' The GN-Sword 7 was the successor to the GN-Sword 6. Like the GN-Sword 6, the sword was attached directly to the hands of the mobile suit. However, unlike the previous version, the GN-Sword could be removed and stored onto the waist. Also, the physical blade could actually be separated from the rifle section, allowing it to act similar to the GN-Sword 2. The True Guardian carried two of these. *'GN-Sword 2 Kai:' The GN-Sword 2 Kai is simply a GN-Sword 2 that has been upgraded to current standards. The edges of the blade are now constructed completely from the material used to build condensers. The sword is now compatible with the Wing Bits to become either a buster sword or buster rifle. The True Guardian is equipped with two such blades. *'GN Great Sword:' The Great sword of the True Guardian is largely unchanged. The only changes are the improved GN-Particle usage and the more slender design. *'Wing bits:' The True Guardian featured new and vastly improved Wing Bits. The new bits were smaller and faster compared to those of the Perfect Guardian. As a result they were extremely hard to hit. The durability of the Wing Bits was also improved. They could now handle several powerful blows before displaying signs of damage. This greatly improved the shield bit function. At full power, the Wing Bits could utilize the same kind of firepower as Gundam Virtue, though with a smaller and more precise particle beam. The GN-Capacitors were also improved, allowing the Wing Bits to briefly utilize their own Trans Am as well as greatly increasing their operation time. *'Core Cannon:' The beam saber function of the Core Cannon was removed in favor of more precise particle beams. As a result it was permanently attached to the chest unit of the True Guardian. Other than this no other changes have been made. *'Knee Cannons:' The Knee Cannons have also remained largely the same, the only major difference being the lack of a beam saber function. *'Particle Disruption Missiles:' Like the Perfect Guardian, the True Guardian was equipped with 8 particle disruption missiles. Features *'Trans Am System' *'Trans Am Arch Burst' *'GN-Field Skin' *'GN-Field' *'Nanite Reactor:' The most important feature of the True Guardian is the Nanite Reactor. The Nanite Reactor constantly produces millions of nanites. The nanites are designed to interface with GN-Particles and help maintain the mobile suit. The presence of the nanites grants increased durability, refined GN-Particle usage, and quick "regeneration" of armor. In addition to maintaining the mobile suit, the nanites are capable of slowly reconstructing the True Guardian at the atomic level. This feature allows the Gundam to constantly receive new upgrades and advances. The nanites and the Nanite Reactor are all governed by a special Veda Terminal installed in the True Guardian. The designs for the Nanite Reactor were stolen from the Guardian X *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' The QBW Interface of the True Guardian is vastly superior to that of it's predecessors. The receiving and processing rate of commands has increased to the point where it seems the mobile suit is controlling itself. The QBW Interface is connected to all systems of the mobile suit, allowing total control with just the mind of the pilot. *'Truth Mode:' The Truth Mode unleashes the full potential of the True Guardian. At any given moment, when the Gundam is not utilizing the Truth Mode, the mobile suit is operating at only 60% of it's true power. When the Truth Mode is engaged, the limiters on the mobile suit are removed, allowing it's full power to be unleashed. When in use, the output of the GN-Drives significantly increase. Also, the armor and frame of the Gundam expands outward, exposing several sections of the frame. In the places where the armor has extended, special GN-Particle vents release massive amounts of GN-Particles. When this occurs, the armor sections begin to glow a bright green. When active, the Nanite Reactor also super charges the nanites within the mobile suit. During this time, the True Guardian is capable of phasing through nearly any surface. Using the phase ability tends to require a great amount of GN-Particles and thus reduces the operational time of the Truth Mode. In normal operation, the True Guardian can use the system for about 5 minutes. Statistics Featured in True Guardian is featured in two stories. Gundam 00S: Crossover and Gundam 00S: Star Struck